I want a baby
by devotedfan
Summary: So this is my first story so please be gentle. I've been seeing a lot of Girl Peen or GPeen or whatever fics so I decided to try one. Brittany wants a baby and Santana says no, so Brittany comes up with a plan to get a baby.
1. Prologue

The Plan

_Prologue_

Alright lets get right down to business, my name is Brittany S. Pierce I am 25 years old and have been with my girlfriend Santana for 8 years. Our life is perfect, well

almost perfect. I have what some people can only dream of a girl who loves me, an amazing house, and enough money to live comfortably. But one thing is missing.

A baby, God do I want one I've asked and asked but each time Santana says no. I know you what you're thinking San said no to you, I know right she never says n

to me especially when I pout and to top it off add in some sweet lady kisses. It's been almost an entire year of me asking so now I have no choice but to make San

have a baby with me, I know it may seem harsh but she leaves me no choice. People all my life called me stupid and to be honest I might be a tad slow but when it

comes to Santana I am all knowing. I am prepared to do whatever it takes to get a baby, I can already see it a baby with caramel skin, Sanny's brown hair, and

brown eyes. I am 100% sure that by the end of next year I will be holding our baby boy or girl, ooohh I really want a girl. Now there is something that most people

don't know about my Sanny she is all woman but thanks to Nature she is sporting a eight and half inch penis. She may act all woman but thanks to her not so tiny

member her sex drive is all male, which makes getting what I want a little easier


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Note:

Brittany's inner thoughts will be in _Italics_ and all chapters will be Brittany's POV unless stated otherwise.

Week One

_Today. My plan is going into motion, I'm gonna start off easy see her reaction before I bring out the big guns. _

As per usual I'm up before San, that woman could sleep through an earthquake. I get out of bed to make breakfast also as usual Santana tried to cook breakfast once it didn't go so well long story short the fire department was called so now all cooking is left up to me.

While I'm mixing chocolate chips into the pancakes I hear the pitter patter of feet across the hardwood floor. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at the thought.

"Good Morning." Santana says as she wraps her arms around me

"Morning...mmmh that feels good." I tell her as she peppers kisses all over my neck.

"Yeah?" She asks as she pushes me closer to the counter rubbing against my butt.

"Yeah." I turn around wrapping my arms around her neck bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. This is what I love the most just us being able to be

together. Soon the pancakes are all forgotten as she pushes them off the counter into the sink and grabs my legs lifting them to rest on the counter. My shirt is

roughly pulled over my head and her hands rake down my sides and back releasing my bra. I moan feeling her kiss down my neck stopping to pay special attention

to my collar bone a spot she knows will makes me weak at the knees. I open my eyes as I feel San move back admiring what I know to be a newly forming bruise

against my clavicle, I can't help but kiss the smugness away. Grabbing her face bringing her lips back to mine once she grips my hips I lift the hem of her shirt. I

love that San hates sleeping in bras, meaning that for morning sex it's one less piece I have to take off her. She grabs me and pulls herself closer pushing her hips

closer in between my legs. I smile into the kiss feeling my one of my many favorite parts of Santana standing at attention. I push back hearing her let out a

throaty moan. She pulls back to take off my underwear smiling the same way I did a minute ago loving that I don't wear pants to bed. Once I'm completely naked

she drops her boxers briefs springing herself free. Stroking her already hear dick she pulls me lower on the counter setting herself between my legs again.

Spreading my legs farther apart she rubs herself against me gathering my wetness on her throbbing member. She kisses me one more time before settling herself

at my entrance looking into each other's eyes as she enters me.

"Fuck Britt." San says as she rocks back and forth. I feel that all familiar pull in my stomach San starts rocking her hips faster to me my thrusting hip.

"I'm so close Sanny, harder." She kisses my neck picking up speed. Nothing can be heard inside the apartment except skin on skin contact and the sounds from both me and Santana.

"I...I... God San I'm." I stutter out as I feel my body shake. Her movements get erratic and before I feel her cum inside me shooting ropes of white warmth inside

me. We stay like this foreheads touching just being in the moment. After a while she kisses me and pulls out both us shuddering at the loss of feeling.

"So pancakes huh?" She asks while smirking.

"Yeah I was in the middle of making them but was rudely interrupted." I reply throwing in a smirk of my own.

"I didn't hear you complaining, are you telling me you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"You know I did." I say leaning in for a kiss. "Come on let's take a shower." I say hopping of the counter grabbing her hand leading us to the shower.

After our shower we both dressed and ready for work sitting at the table eating cereal. San's looking over our planner going over what we both need to get done today.

"Hey B don't forget to pick up your pills today."

_Alright here we go_. "Umm I don't need to pick anymore up I still have some left."

I've never seen her head whip in my direction so fast, if her face wasn't so serious I might laugh.

"What do you mean you have some left you're supposed to take them everyday."

"I know that but..." I start to say before I'm interrupted.

"No buts B we agreed you would take the pill til we were ready."

I sigh before responding, "San I know but I'm ready now I don't wanna wait anymore."

"We're in our twenties B I don't think we're ready." _Gah she is maddening how can we not be ready._

"List all the ways we're not ready and if they're good enough then we'll see."

She thinks for a minute.

"B there are too many ways to list I'm still in law school and you're at the peak of your career don't you have to choreograph a new tour for Brittany Spears soon? How can you do that pregnant?"

"You know I would give all that up for a baby."

"That's the point we shouldn't have to give anything up, when we have our kids everything will be in place and he or she will be brought into a home where everything is ready and in place."

_Why can't she trust me I'm normally right when it comes to our relationship._

"Your not listening to me we're ready why can't you see it." _I'm really trying to get her to see this I promised myself I'd be strong but I can't help but wanna cry, this is all I need to make everything perfect._

"We're waiting that's the end of it, don't forget your pills B if I have to pick them up I will."

"I already told you I have some leftover."

"How many left?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Seriously?" She scoots her chair back and walks toward our room. I know she's going to the medicine cabinet in our bathroom to check.

"7 B really how can you miss a weeks worth of pills?"

"I guess it just slipped my mind." _I'm not sure if I expected her to get this angry, if I wasn't so in the middle of fighting for a baby I would totally find this hot._

"You've been taking these for seven and a half years and it all of a sudden slips your mind?"

I give her no response and we just stare at each other, her searching my eyes trying to figure me out. _Shit I think she just did._

"You wouldn't...Are you trying to get pregnant?"

"I told you I want a baby San."

"I can't believe you you would really try to trap me with that, god so between seven days ago and now anytime you could've gotten pregnant_?_" _ I could only hope_

"I don't know, but would it be such a bad thing?"

"You know what I can't do this with you right now I'll pick up the pills I'll see you later."

I try to say something but she's already out the door leaving nothing but the slam of the door. I know that I'll do whatever it takes to get a baby I hope our relationship will last. If I know Santana like I do I think we'll be fine, right now I know she's just scared. Or at least that's what I hope.

**Author's Note**

So what do you guys think to continue or not to continue? Suggestions are welcome good or bad I promise not to take it too personally, but please if it's bad be gentle.


	3. Chapter 2: She Just Doesn't Understand

Week One: Santana's POV

I can't believe her. Fuck! She acts like I'm saying no just not right now. I know it's selfish of me but I have our whole lives planned out. After I graduate from Law School we'd get married, I've been saving up money. I know that we have money but most of it is from B's dancing and she made it clear that the money isn't just hers but ours. Still the Lopez in me needs to have the ring I give her be all from me.

I can see us having a baby, I hope it looks like her. God that would be beautiful a little girl with tan skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. I know that the Latin genes in me will dominate and most of that probably won't happen but still a girl can dream. In ten, hell even five years, we would be ready but now I couldn't be there between my impending enslavement at a Law Firms working horrendous hours for scraps. What kind of parent would I be if I could only see my kid five minutes, if that, out of everyday or missing out on the first word or first step because I had to work. I have to make her see sense I know it won't be easy knowing Brittany when she sets her mind to something it's hard to deter it. I'm sure she'll have some tricks up her sleeve, I wish I could put up some type of fight but she can read me like a book. I think I might need some help on this. I call one of the few people who has been there since day one with no judgments.

"Hello."

"Hey Q it's me."

"Duh San I have Caller ID, so whatcha do this time?"  
>"What makes you think I did something?"<p>

"Right so the fact that you usually call me when you fight with B has nothing to do with this call?" _I hate that I am a woman of habit._

"Ummm no not really." _LIAR_

"Yeah so you called me just to check up?"

"Yup your my friend I am allowed to check up, so how are you and Rach?"Quinn and Rachel got together about a year ago when Rachel was touring for her new play and Quinn's friends convinced them to check it out. Afterward they ran into each other at a restaurant and the rest is history.

"We're good talking about a the possibility of me moving to New York, Rachel has all these pros and cons lists but mostly I'm still waiting to for a position to open up at a hospital."

"Wow Q that's big you moving out here I could definitely use the company B's driving me crazy she started back on this whole baby thing." After I finish with a sigh from the mini rant on the end I hear her laugh on the other end.

"There it is I knew you were calling me about B, so is it as bad as a year ago?" I wish it was like a year ago I could put up the the question every couple of months with a pout here and there.

"A year ago is tame compared to this, Q she stopped taking her pills."

"Wow so she was trying to make this baby thing happen with or without you knowing, but what's the big deal I thought you wanted kids?" _Well duh Q way to state the obvious._

"I do but not yet I don't have a job and I'm graduating in a few months then it's off to slaving my way up the ladder at a Law Firm of my choosing."

"Did you try telling her this, I'm sure if you broke it down she would see your point." _Finally someone on my side. _

"Yeah I wanted to but kinda got a little upset this morning, look I'll call you back I'm at school." Even after almost four years I can't help but love the architecture of this building.

"Alright it's better if I call you, I'm swamped with work so I don't know when I'll be free next." Quinn the forever the overachiever graduating college earlier finishing up Med School, volunteering at a hospital plus keeping down a job.

I hang up and walk down the corridor toward my Lecture Hall. As usual I'm first, I remember my first class I was so excited B and I walked to school together with me telling her of all the things I planned to change in the Legal System. I remember being shocked walking into a classroom with 500 students all chatting with each other and the Professor. I walked home all day feeling really insignificant, inside the apartment B was waiting for me having finished her children's dance classes at the Community Center down the street. She took one look at my face and wrapped me up in her arms and told me she loved me. I loved that she could always make me feel like the most special person with just three little words. Most of the time around her I feel special just for the simple fact that I get to love someone as amazing as she is, it's not often that someone that kind, innocent, and genuine comes around. My thoughts of yesteryear are interrupted by the flow of students coming through the doors at exactly 9AM. Everyone rushes to be seated as Professor Daniels walks in telling us that today we will be going over facts of the Anita Hill case. I don't know how many times I've heard of this case but each time there's always something new to be added.

Two hours later and I'm free, don't get me wrong I love class but today I can't get this morning off my mind. Normally because I only have one class today B and I would hang out in Times Square or Central Park. I check my phone and there are no messages, meaning she's still mad great. I start making my way towards the apartment. Stopping along the way to pick up the doughnuts she likes from Donovan's a small bakery we discovered one morning after we first moved in. Strawberry with sprinkles her favorite way too much sugar for me but I will partake in one from time to time. I reach the apartment put my key in the door and step inside taking a deep breath telling myself that we will talk about this like two adults.

**Author's Note**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, story alerts, and adding me to their favorite authors. All comments are welcome good or bad. Also any suggestions about what you would like to see happen are appreciated, write them in the review or PM me.


	4. Chapter 3: Condoms since when?

Week Two: Brittany

From the outside you would think things between San and I are alright. It's been a week since our baby argument and there have been some small and not so small changes between us. Firstly I am not pregnant even after stopping taking the pills, it sucks I know. Secondly I am now almost being force fed my birth control pills. Every morning at exactly 7:30 I have a glass of water or juice placed in front of me along with a tiny white pill. She even asks me to open my mouth to make sure she I've swallowed, I feel like I'm in a mental institution. Sometimes I want to throw them up but that's not healthy and I need my body in tip top shape when our baby comes. But even if I did spit them out it would make no difference because we are now back to using condoms. Yup you heard me right condoms. We haven't used condoms since we were dating. No matter how hard I try I can't find them, I think she keeps them with her. At first I thought she was kidding, I mean …. you know what I'll take you back to last week right after our fight.

*flashback*

_ Hearing the door slam I let my head and shoulders fall connecting with the dinning table. I don't know how long I sit there letting my tears pool. Listening to the nothingness inside the apartment I wish now more than ever Lord Tubbington was still here so we could talk but a few years ago all those cigarettes finally caught up with him. I get up walking towards our bedroom picking up my cell phone off the nightstand calling the one person who I know will see my side._

"_Hello." Her voice already makes me feel a little better_.

"_Hi mom it's me Brittany."  
>" I know sweetie, everything okay you sound like you've been crying."<em>

"_I don't know mom me and San had a fight this morning and she left."_

"_I'm sorry so what was the fight about?"_

"_I want a baby but she doesn't and I thought that if it happened on accident then she'd be happy."_

"_On accident, how would that work birth control pills are 99% effective, you're special but I doubt you'd be the one percent."_

"_Well not like a real accident just a kind of accident that I would help along."_

"_Brittany a relationship is two people working together growing, loving, and living together you can't just decide your ready for something and expect her to be right there with you. San might need more time. Just think if you did "accidentally" get pregnant what if that's not what she wants and resents you for it then what?" _

"_Mom I know her she wouldn't, I know she would love our baby and be there for the both of us that's the way it's always been." _

" _I know sweetie. I'm not saying you guys won't still be together or she'll leave you alone but she might hate the fact that she was pushed into this. Having a baby right now you both would have to give up a lot of things. You love to dance you can't dance full time with a baby, San wouldn't be able to become a lawyer because she'd miss so much of the baby's life." _

_We talked for about another hour pretty much going in circles. Her trying to get me to see that everything isn't just what I want, which I now. I also know that San wants this, I just have to show her. _

_ I look over at the clock and notice that Santana's class is almost over I hope she comes right home so we can talk. Hopefully when she comes she isn't still angry if she is then we'll talk later. I sit in the living room with the TV on half paying attention half straining to hear for footsteps in the hall of apartment. This is taking too long it takes only fifteen minutes to walk from the campus back to the apartment. I try focusing on the TV looking through the Channel Guide finding something to watch. Finding nothing I turn to music. Music always helps me relax, normally through dance but now it'll help clear my mind. I lay across the couch closing my eyes waiting for San to come home. _

_ I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know I hear the TV being turned off and something being set onto the table in front of me. I open my eyes to see San sitting in the chair next to the couch looking at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you but you have to understand where I'm coming from B we have plan the same plan since forever." _

"_I know but plans change right I want a baby, don't you?." _

"_You know I do don't you remember that we talked all about us, kids, house, everything all when we're older." _

_I sit up scooting to the end of the couch closer to her. "I remember but we can do this now."_

"_So when I'm at work from around 6am until 11pm or 12am you can sit here all day with the baby, you won't need help?" _

"_Of course I will, I'm sure my mom could come into town for a while or something." _

_I see her shake her head before responding, "We shouldn't need anyone to have to come stay with us to help out this will be our baby so we should be the ones raising it, which we can when I'm done with" interning at a law firm."_

"_And how long will that take a year, two years, or maybe five we've been here before all you tell me is wait wait well no more waiting." _

"_We're waiting until the right time for us." I scoff_

"_Not for us but for you." _

"_You know what I feel like we're just going to keep fighting and I really don't want to do that today I came home ready to apologize for this morning I even brought you a doughnut from Donovan's." I can't help but smile at Donovan's that's our place sometimes we order a dozen and sit watch movies all day just enjoying each others company."Thank You."_

"_So how about we pause this and just watch TV or something." _

*end of flashback*

The rest of the week kind of went with us pretending that this argument didn't happen and that things were alright. Except there was no sex, which was weird all in it's self. But come Friday is when the condoms come into play.

*flashback to last Friday night*

_At the moment I'm laying in bed next to Santana who's sleeping peacefully, I don't know how she does it I am literally so horny I can't even think about sleeping let alone anything else. I mean this is torture going from everyday to nothing. Don't get me wrong I've tried boy have I tried but she always has something else to do. _

_ Watching her sleep, she rolls onto her back. I bite my lip letting my eyes wonder from where the sheets fall off her waist to her tank revealing the smallest piece of skin. I move my hand touching the visible skin, hearing a soft moan and feeling her stomach muscles tighten I smirk. Continuing to look up I see the her chest rising and falling with each breath. Should I shouldn't I. My body especially my lower parts that are full of heat are screaming yes, but my mind says let her come to you. Fuck it. I lift her shirt all the way up to her neck kissing her softly on the mouth dropping kisses all down her abs. Hearing no rejection in her soft moans and quivering muscles I continue. Moving I sit on top of her thighs reaching back up to kiss down her belly while I gently slide down her boxers. Once her boxers are scrunched down revealing her to me I smile feeling like I've reached the promise land. Moving my right hand I grab her at the base slowly rubbing up and down feeling her hardening beneath my palm. I lean down licking her from base to tip before taking as much as I can in my mouth. "Fuck" I hear her murmur in her sleep. Moving faster and faster I feel her hands pulling my head up. "B what are you doing?" Seriously. "What does it look like, " I say before sliding up her body kissing her pulling her tongue into my mouth. Dropping kisses from her lips to her cheek then ear before whispering, "It's been too long Sanny I need you." I smile when she whimpers before dropping my hand to rub her length. "Please San don't make me wait." I smile and let out a squeal when she flips us over so she's on top. "Fine fine if you insist." She says while taking off my shirt leaving me in nothing but my panties. _

_ She kisses down my body stopping to pay ample attention to my breasts licking and sucking my erect pink nipples. I moan as she leans down kissing my inner thigh before licking me. My hips jump as she softly sucks my clit into her mouth. "San I need yo inside now." I feel the vibrations of her laughter before she kisses her way up I'm soaking in anticipation as I feel her dick touching me as she kisses her __way up to my lips. Hovering over me she just stares down at me until I grab her face kissing her until air becomes a necessity. Still not getting what I want I reach my hand down grabbing her rubbing against my slit gathering my wetness both of us moaning. I line her up against my entrance but she pulls back leaning toward the nightstand grabbing a gold package. Next thing I know she's sitting all the way up opening the condom before putting it on. "What are you doing?" She finishes rolling the condom along her base before leaning back down lining up against my entrance. "You're not on the pill yet so condoms do you still want to do this or not?" If I wasn't so wet I'd argue. "Yeah." She smiles before pushing her dick inside. Wasting no time she's pumping starting out faster than any other time. "Fuck you're so tight." Pushing faster San grabs my right leg putting it over her shoulder as she slams harder into me. "Shit San I'm I'm..." I stutter out as I come. I shake as I feel her slamming harder into me in shorter strokes in an erratic pattern. She drops my leg putting her hands on the side of my head leaning over me looking me in my eyes as she continues thrusting before collapsing on top of me after coming._

_ We stay like that for a while before San pulls out taking the condom out walking to the bathroom. I hear a klump followed by a toilet flush. Walking back into the room laying beside me before scooping me up into her arms she kisses my forehead whispering I love you. I snuggle closer to her wrapping my arms around her before drifting off to sleep. _

*end of flashback*

I know the condom shocked me to. But hey a girl has needs and I wasn't in the mood to complain I can only give myself a helping hand so many times. Now I just have to figure out how to get rid of those things.

**Authors Note**

Okay so I need you guys to tell me what you thought about the sex because I felt to so weird writing it. I feel like it was just horrendous so tell me what you think good or bad? Also any ideas or what you'd like to see comments are always welcome. I'm starting my job tomorrow so my schedule will be crazy so I'll most likely update during the end of the week around Thursday or Friday, but I will defiantly keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5: The Showdown

A/N so I decided to do away with the week one, week two time line I didn't really like it so now the chapters will just have names and the time will be mentioned every so often. Sorry for any grammatical errors I'm still learning.

Chapter 4: The Showdown

**Brittany's POV**

Alright today is the day. I refuse to have condoms involved in this relationship. I heard on TV one night that it is my job as a woman to take charge of my sex life and demand what I want and what I want is no condoms.

I get out of bed leaving a snoring Santana whose laying there with a content smirk obviously pleased with herself after last night. Yeah well let's see how long that lasts. In the bathroom after my shower I brush my teeth psyching myself up for the upcoming day. Heading into the kitchen I pour myself a cup of coffee and pop a cinnamon raisin bagel into toaster. I look at the clock that reads 9:00 AM, at the same time I hear a tired groan coming from the bedroom. Like clockwork every Saturday no matter how busy the previous week San wakes up at 9. Still standing at the counter waiting for my bagel I feel a pair of strong tan arms wrap themselves around my torso.

"You smell good, why didn't you wake me up we could've showered together." _Ha if this doesn't go my way we won't be doing anything together for a while. _

"I felt like being alone." I reply coldly while shaking her arms off me to grab my bagel. As I move toward the fridge grabbing cream cheese then to the adjacent draw for a knife I feel her eyes watching my every move. I sit down at the table paying her no attention whatsoever. Waiting knowing that she took the bait. Sitting on the opposite side of the table I feel her once again searching my face.

"Is something wrong?" _And they say I'm clueless_

"Yes there is."

"Okay what?"

"I don't like using condoms I want them gone." _Clear and to the point I give myself a mental pat on the back. _

I watch as she scrunches her eyebrows putting on her "thinking face".

"Okay but we have to wait a month for the birth control pills to take effect, speaking of that did you take one this morning?"

"No I'll take one later and I don't wanna wait a month how about I promise to take the pill and in return no condoms?"

"I trust you know I do but you want this to much so I know that you won't have a problem with accidentallymissing pills."

"Well to solve that then I'm stopping the pill."

"Wait what but you have to take them."

"Actually I don't I take them because we agreed that was best for us. Now you're just forcing me to take them."

"Forcing! I'm not forcing you to do anything if anything I'm looking out for you, you think you know what you want but you don't. I don't think you fully comprehend what a baby right now would mean."

"I'm not a child Santana I don't need you to look out for me. I can make my own decisions and I do realize what a baby would entail."

I see her stand up turning away from me taking several deep breaths before returning to her seat.

"Okay can we not fight today we both have the day off can we just relax and watch a movie or something."

"No I'm tired of sweeping this under the rug, you want to talk and do everything else but talk about me wanting a baby. It's not going away this is what I want no what I need and you promised that you would always take care me giving me everything I need."

"I do take care of you B I love you like no one else can or ever will I would give anything for you. So what I don't want to talk about babies B it's not the right time but you won't let it go so I hope that if I keep ignoring it you'll hopefully get the hint.." _I'm not the one that needs to get the hint._

"Fine you don't wanna talk about babies well I don't wanna talk about anything else." I start walking toward our bedroom.

**Santana's POV**

She can't be serious.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Nothing she just walks into the room slamming the door. She really thinks that not talking to me. Well two can play that game.

Alright it's been almost 5 hours how long is she going to stay in that room, I know she has to eat maybe I should take her something. You know what I will. I head into the kitchen grabbing ingredients for one of the few things I can cook. Well it's not really cooking but still. Anyways she's getting a salad. Finished I take the salad to the door which is locked, great. Knocking but hearing no response which I guess I wouldn't seeing as she's not talking to me I tell her I brought her something to eat and am leaving it at the door. I walk back to the couch sitting pretending to be watching TV but I'm really waiting for the bedroom door to open and her to take the salad. I'm so whipped it hasn't even been that long but I miss her even though she's in the next room.

It's almost 7 and I'm really hungry. We don't have anything quick in the fridge everything requires some level of cooking. I decide to go down to the pizzeria a few blocks away. I knock on the door once again telling her I'm going to go pick up dinner.

On my way there I can't help but go over and over in my head if I'm doing the right thing. All she asked for was one conversation, I could do that. You know how in the movies they have the angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other. Well I'm having one of those scenarios right now. My right is telling me to give in sit down and talk with her stop trying to avoid the inevitable, because this is Brittany we're talking about and at one point or another you'll give in. But my left good ole devil on my left is telling me to ignore her right back, who does she think she is trying to force me to do something. Nobody puts baby in a corner. Reaching the pizza place and placing my order I decide that two can play her game she won't talk to me I won't talk to her.

It's been a full two weeks. I am surprised that she lasted this long, you guys should hear her after her dance classes always telling me what Jayne or Tyler did that was oh so cute, but for the past 14 days nothing. I'm not gonna lie I miss her voice. That night 14 days ago when I came home from the pizzeria I found a blanket and pillow on the couch. I didn't know how cold it could be without another body to snuggle up to all night. But I'm staying strong, I have never been more involved in schoolwork. Especially now that graduation is only a month away. I still haven't decided a firm to go, I pretty much have my pick especially top of my class. But none of them ever really felt right. My professors suggest waiting till the last minute if necessary because choosing the right firm is really important.

Ah glorious Monday letting me escape the heavy silence that is now my living situation. Arriving at school everything is the same as usual with most of our lectures being on what needs to happen in the upcoming month and deadlines we need to meet. Normally I love when days go by this quick but now it's just annoying. Now that my last class is over I slowly gather my things letting everyone else clear out but before I leave I hear Professor Jackson calling my name.

"Santana can you come her a minute?"

"Sure Professor Jackson." _I really like her she doesn't act like a usual teacher she's all about the personal touch, which I wouldn't mind. Hey no I can't be thinking like that, normally I wouldn't even go there but it's been two weeks. Which is crazy because you don't have to talk to have sex. I've haven't jacked off this much since puberty and after years of having the real thing jacking off just doesn't feel as good. _

"So I got an interesting call about you the other day, it was from Sam Shaw at Epstein Shaw and Washington (E.S.W) they are very much interested in having you work for them he told me to have you come by tomorrow anytime for a one on one chat." _Wow I know I'm good but that good these guys are huge_

"Wow thank you I'm definitely going to check them out."

"Good you deserve to work for the best well I gotta go Department Meeting."

"Alright bye."

Walking out I have a noticeable spring in my step. I get half way home before it hits me I can't tell Brittany, the one person who I want to share all my big moments with. That night I literally have to stop myself from just blurting it out, I don't know how I made it.

It's Tuesday I've never been more excited in my life just because it's Tuesday. I decide to skip class and go over to E.S.W first thing. I take an extra long shower put on my best lawyer attire a black pants suit with matching heels. I head out doing my signature strut feeling like I can take on the world. Once inside the building I head upstairs to the 12th floor. I reach the secretary telling her I'm here to see Mr. Shaw.

"He'll be right with you just have a seat."

I haven't been this nervous in years. I sit for maybe 10 minutes before I hear her telling me to go to into the office at the back. Knocking on the door hearing a come in.

"Hello you must be Santana." That is Sam Shaw one of the best lawyers in NYC. He's an older guy with salt and pepper hair and cool gray blue eyes.

"Yes sir it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shaw."

"No need for Mr. it makes me feel old, just call me Sam."

"Alright Sam."

"Alright so as you know I wanted to meet with you. You are at the top of your class and come highly recommended from almost every instructor I've spoken too and here at E.S.W we want nothing but the best. So I want to offer you a position here and like all other student we have you will be on the fast track, we don't believe in having you slave away for two to three years. After the end of one year three people will be chosen to become junior partners."

"Wow I'm flattered."

"Well you are one of the best. Just to give you a little more info there will be twenty other student from all over who will also be in competition with you for those three spots, so if you are interested we will be more than welcome to have you."

"I am very interested but I need a day to think about it I have to talk it over with my girlfriend."

"Okay this needs to be a commitment on both your parts because sometimes the hours can cause strain on a relationship, just get back to me before Friday."

"I'll do that thank you for your time."

"Your welcome and look forward to your call."

Walking back out the building toward the apartment I am on cloud nine, if I'm awarded a spot we could have it all. I have to talk to Britt we could start trying to have a baby next year if this works out. I would have enough money for a ring after a few months we could get married and try for a baby right after.

Unlocking the apartment walking through the door I see Brittany sitting at the dining room table on the computer. She briefly looks up at me before resuming whatever she's doing on the computer.

"Britt I need to talk to you about something." _I don't know why I feel so nervous. _She gives me an look.

"It would effect how soon we would have a baby."

"Okay so what is it?"

"So I got an offer at Epstein Shaw and Washington law firm today they hold a competition for twenty graduating law students for three spots as a junior partner."

"Okay so what does that have to do with us having a baby."

"Well if I got one of the spots then I would have a secure job at the end of the year. And I would be ready more than ready to try for a baby."

"What if you don't get a spot?"

"That's not an option, I have to Britt. I want this for us, this would open so many doors for my future our future."

"Just a year?"

"Yeah I have to call them to accept and then it starts a week after graduation."

"Okay." _Okay that's it. _

"Okay, you think you can wait a year?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask, I've really missed talking to you."

"Me too I've had so much to tell you but couldn't. You wouldn't believe what Tyler did last week it was so cute..."

Finally everything is right now I just hope that everything will go to plan and I can get her a ring then we can have a baby.

**Authors note**

**So sorry it took me so long to update life has been crazy. But I think I'm changing the direction a little bit but it will mostly be the same. I'm going to try and do an update twice a week. Like always reviews are more than welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: It's A Celebration

Chapter 6: It's A Celebration

Brittany's POV

It's Friday exactly one week since San and I agreed to wait a year. I'm not having that hard of time with it. It's nice all the tension and drama that we've had is gone but I will admit I do find myself getting a little excited and mentally jumping to a year from now.

I'm feeling kinda antsy waiting for San to come back, she went to pick up Rachael and Quinn. They're in town to look at apartments and Quinn has a job interview at New York University Hospital. It'll be good to see them it's been a while. Tonight we're going out to celebrate Sanny signing to the firm, I can't wait. A tipsy Santana plus me dancing equals hot sex, always. Surprisingly we've always managed to get home which sometimes has been a challenge we've almost given several taxi drivers a show, but I almost manage to reign her in at the last minute or we pull up to our building and she practically drags me upstairs.

"Britt we're back." I hop off the couch walking toward the front door after hearing her voice.

"Wow this place is amazing." I hear Quinn say.

"Hey gu..." I start to say before Rachael engulfs me in a hug.

"Brittany it's been forever how are you? You look good?" Ah still Rachael with all talking.

"I know it has been too long I'm good, how are you Ms. Broadway?" I see San behind me roll her eyes. She told me before she left that I had to make sure that I didn't bring up Broadway because Rach could go on and on and on.

"Well it's been going great there's this new play that I'm really interested in you know I think we still need a choreographer I'll give you the director's number I think you'd be perfect." That would be perfect I kinda cleared my schedule for a year you know for when my whole baby plan worked out.

"So are we gonna stand in the door all day?" Santana says while picking up one of many suitcases.

"Sheesh how many bags do you guys need?" I ask

"Personally I don't need that many only one of the six are mine the rest are for Rachael's." Quinn says helping Santana pick up the bags before walking them toward the guest room or the could be baby's room come next year.

"Quinn I told you that you never know what could come up and I have to have just the right outfit." Rachael says following behind them carrying in two bags.

Inside the guest room I hear everyone talking and catching up but I look around fast forwarding to a year from now when this room will be transformed. Stop stop stop I promised one year I can do that. Jumping back into reality I see San turn from talking to Quinn to look at Rachael.

"Look hobbit we are going out at around seven for dinner then to a club so it's two now so that means you need to do whatever you do to get ready because at seven a cab will be here and you will be ready to go or you will be left comprende?"

"Santana I'll have you know that I am very good at managing my time I can and will be ready to go at exactly seven o'clock now if you'll point me in the direction of your bathroom I'll get started."

"It's an en-suite Rach it's right through that door." I tell her before I see her grab one of the smaller bags heading toward the bathroom.

"She'll never change will she?" Santana asks Quinn

"Nope she'll always be a diva do you know that she complained to the stewardess about her food claiming that it wasn't up to standard with what a Broadway star should be eating, it was kinda hot."

I see San's face turn into a slight grimace.

"Yeaaahhh on that note we're outta here." San says before grabbing my hand leading me out of the room.

"Hey it's good to see you Q." I can't believe they been here all this time and I didn't even say hi.

"You to Britt." I hear as San shuts the door wrapping me in a hug.

"Good morning." I hear her whisper into my neck.

"I think you mean afternoon."

"I know there plane was delayed." It must have been really late because they were supposed to be here at 9 A.M.

"I hate airports all those people you wouldn't believe the attitude on some of the workers all I did was ask a question about why their flight wasn't here yet and she flipped out on me, I almost had to show her what Lima Heights Adjacent was all about."

"I know I can feel how tense you are, how about we go to bed and I give you a massage?" She jumps back with a huge grin on her face.

"Really a massage huh?" One track mind that's all I gotta say.

"Yup but not the kind you're thinking about." With that the grin is replaced with a sigh.

"Okay and why not?"

"Well because we have guests and I'm not okay with them hearing us."

"Do you hear that Rachael is singing in the shower and Quinn is probably going to sleep they won't hear even or you could always try to be quiet."

"If anything I'm not the one that needs to learn to be quiet and the answer is still no you can have a massage, a regular one, and then we can take a nap because you look tired. How's that sound?" There's that thinking face again.

"I guess that'll work I am kinda tired."

"Come on." I say repeating her earlier actions and pulling her towards our bedroom.

Our bedroom is always really bright in the day time due to the huge windows. I hit the third switch on the panel of light switches sending down shades on the windows to darken the room. When Santana saw the Holiday she fell in love with the shades in Cameron Diaz's character's room and insisted we got some. The room is also programmed once the shades go down that lights come on at a low setting which I love because the room kinda glows like early morning fog. I see San take off her shirt and unhook her bra showing off a strong caramel colored back. I take a deep breath reminding myself that I'm the one that said this will be a regular massage. She face plants into the bed with a groan before scooting all the way to the top. I walk over to the bed reaching for the alarm clock on the nightstand setting it to five which would give us both enough time to get ready. Before sitting on the bed I grab the lotion also on the nightstand and put some on my hands. I sit on the bed crawling towards her before sitting on her hips and pressing my hands into her shoulder blades.

"That feels really good." I hear come out slightly grumbled. Yeah she should be sleep really soon. I continue working my way from her shoulders down lower and back up again until I fell her relax completely and her breathing slow.

"San are you still awake?" After getting no response I hop off the bed stripping down to my underwear getting in bed beside her wrapping my arm around her back before nodding off myself.

The next thing I know I hear music coming from the alarm. Ugh sometimes I hate waking up from a nap you feel tireder which makes no sense at all, you think you'd wake up refreshed but that only happens like two percent of the time. Rolling over I look at my sleeping beauty with her mouth open slightly with dare I say it a little bit of drool. I shake her shoulder while calling her name.

"Hmm." This girl can sleep through anything, there was an old lady downstairs who fell asleep while cooking and of course the fire alarm went off which caused the whole building to be evacuated and guess who almost slept through it.

"It's time to get up we only have two hours before dinner." She rolls over only to wrap her body around mine.

"Come on B we can sleep for like twenty more minutes."

"No we can't you know we'll never get up if I let you sleep longer come on we gotta shower." She hops up, stretches, and starts walking toward our shower.

"Well are you coming or what?" She says from the bathroom door.

"I will be in a minute." I whisper before walking towards the bathroom.

We're dressed and ready to go everyone except Rachael.

"Dammit Rach I told you 7, it's now 7:15 so help me if we miss our reservation." I had to stop her because true to her word she was out the door and half way to the elevator.

"I know but I could've swore I packed the shoes I needed for this outfit but apparently I didn't so I have to change give me ten minutes tops."

"Seriously Q she had almost five hours what were you guys doing?" Santana asks Quinn who answers not with words but with a blush creeping up her neck.

"ugh gross how could yo do that in there we were next door." Note to self hire a professional to clean the room, just kidding.

"Right because you guys were awfully quiet in the shower what was that I heard _ah fuck Britt you're so wet_ so don't start with me you know how persuasive Rachael is." I feel a blush of my own.

"Alright so I'm ready." Rachael says sauntering down the hallway.

"Bout fucking time so can we go?"

Everyone clears out of the apartment with Quinn hailing a cab. Thankfully a van pulled up and we all jumped in with San telling the driver where we're going.

"Ooh San how did you get a reservation, I've been practically begging to get in for months."

I see her smirk before saying," Maybe I just have more star power than you I am quite popular here."

Rachael of course lets out a sigh and threw out a perfect eye roll which I'm sure she learned from Quinn. "I highly doubt that's the case Santana so if you would be so kind to tell us all how that would be great."

"A girl from my one of my classes works part-time as a sever so she just squeezed me in." Girl hmm I wonder who it better not be Sarah because that girl has a serious problem keeping her hands to herself.

"Which girl?" I ask

Whipping her head around from looking in the back seat to me. "Um you don't know her."

"Is it Sarah?" She starts to roll her eyes before noticing my look.

"No it's not Sarah I told you she dropped out and really Sarah she was ugh." Yeah I know but I can't help the little green eyed monster from popping up from time to time.

"I know." I say before leaning in an quickly kissing her.

"Hey so I've been meaning to ask earlier so do you know if there are any apartments in your building I love the layout." Rachael asks.

"You know what I think there might..." I start before I'm interrupted.

"Ah look at that we're here everybody out." Ha she thinks she's slick I kinda like the idea of them living downstairs from us I can picture it now all the dinners, parties, and just general hanging out. But then again Rachael down the hall that girl knows no boundaries. As we all get out and head inside San grabs my hand and whispers in my ear, "Are you crazy I cannot live next to Rachael, she would drive me crazy I can handle Q but Rachael I just can't do you want me to go to jail?" I just laugh.

Once we get seated we all sit and eat. Just talking about anything and nothing at all. Rachael of course being one to never forget anything asks what we decided in terms of having a baby. I look to Santana who glares at Quinn who sighs and looks at Rachael.

"What it's not like Santana doesn't tell Brittany everything and they should know that you do the same so what did you guys decide?" Rach says. I tell her all about us waiting a year and she then asks me a million questions about if we want a girl or boy, if we have any names, and so on and so on. It didn't really get interesting until she turns to Quinn and asks if she wants kids.

"uh...um..I'm not entirely sure." Quinn eventually stutters out.

"Well I think you need to figure that out eventually because I want at least two but I think four would be better two boys and two girls." I think Quinn might need a doctor because she is awfully pale. I start laughing along with Santana who started the minute the question left Rach's mouth.

Quinn gains composure and asks if we're all ready to go. Everyone is ready to go and we hail another cab heading to one of the hottest nightclubs in town. I'm so excited I can't wait to feel the music. At the club I see all the people waiting in line but being a hot and a well know choreographer I walk right up to Bruce the bouncer and he let's us right in. This is my favorite part walking in and feeling the bass of whatever song is playing vibrating up through my toes all the way up my body. When I dance I feel like I'm part of the music.

"Hey me and Rach are gonna grab a drink and a table if we can find one." Quinn yells over at Santana.

She looks at me and smiles.

"Um just grab us two of whatever we're gonna dance." As soon Quinn and Rachael walk away I grab her hand leading her to the middle of the dance floor. In the middle I push our hips together starting a slow grind in time with the beat. She places her hands on my hips both of us moving in time with the beat lost in our own world. We dance for about five or six songs before she kisses my neck and tells me she's going to grab a drink and asking me if I wanted one. Shaking my head I can drink later. I stand there dancing until I notice that it's been a while since I've seen San. I walk around looking for the table after finding it I see that San is nowhere to be found.

"Hey have you guys seen San?"

"Yeah she was here downed her drink then went to get another." Quinn says before reattaching her lips to Rachael's.

I head towards the bar seeing Santana there doing shots with some red head.

"Hey it's Brittany! Kim this is my girlfriend Brittany, Brittany this is Kim we have Professor Jackson's class together." Ah school buddies.

"Hey Brittany you have to do shots with us my friends and I were celebrating but they pulled so they left me here."

We sit there doing shots, well me and Kim do shots San stops after a while. I think I'm well past drunk now, good thing I can handle my alcohol and Santana has gotten way better there's no more crying. I see her starting to dance in her seat as the next song comes on before reaching over to me kissing up my next to my ear. "Let's dance I need to feel you against me." I have to inhale, exhale, and woosa just to keep my body temp down. We walk back to the dance floor resuming our previous dancing position only this time San is grinding her hips more forcefully into mine. Dancing for maybe three songs with Santana and her roaming hands she whispers into my ear, "Can we go home, I need you Britt."

Just hearing the pure lust in her voice I think I might have to make an exception to the rules just this one time.

"We can't leave them here S, how about we go to the bathroom instead." She has this thing for sex in public places, but most of the time I just cannot it's not a responsible adult thing to do.

Grinning she says, "Really." And before I can even answer she is dragging me to the bathroom. Getting there she all of a sudden stops sighing due to the line. Yeah I won't be deterred that easy. There are at least five girls all looking rather bored and slightly drunk. When I see the girl who was holding everyone up I pull San toward the door throwing her in and telling everyone she's about to throw up so better in here than on their shoes. And after that I get no more complaints.

General POV 

Brittany couldn't even make it through the door before Santana had her pressed against the wall peppering kiss down her neck whilst unzipping her dress. Placing her hands on the dancer's now naked waist she slipped her hand down into her thong her fingers coated in all the wetness. Rubbing her soaked hand against Britt causing the girl to scream out in pleasure. Grinding down on her hand needing more friction Brittany getting desperate moves her hands from San's shoulders down to her pants making quick work of the belt. Pushing her pants and underwear down all in one go. San hisses in pleasure once her aching member is set free. She immediately pulls down Brittany underwear and lifting her hips allowing them to touch. San rubbed herself along Brittany's slit gathering the wetness .

"That's enough teasing San just fuck me already." Santana does just that grabbing Brittany from the door leading her over to the sink, bending her over. Standing behind her Santana adjusts herself

sliding right into B's hot passage. Both hissing out; San at how tight and wet Britt is and Brittany at how Santana always hits just the right spot. Santana moves in and out dropping kisses over the milky back in front of her. Picking up the pace nothing is heard in the bathroom but steady moans and skin on skin contact. Feeling her orgasm fast approaching Santana moves her right hand, holding firm against the porcelain sink, down between the apex of strong thighs rubbing B's clit needing her to finish first.

"Jesus." Brittany calls feeling the beginning of her orgasm. Feeling walls tighten around her Santana picks up the pace once more finally allowing herself to let go. Both coming down from their highs, still wrapped up in each other, they finally catch each others eyes in the mirror and laughing.

Santana's POV

Wow. That's it just wow.

"We have to do this again."

"Yeah I don't think so this was once in a year type thing." _Why is she so against sex in public, hell this is semi-public at least there's a door._

"You know back in High School you used to be so sexually free what happened?" I say while putting my clothes back on. I look back over at her seeing her grab grab her dress hanging off the paper towel machine. Walking over I help her zip it.

"Yeah but we're not kids anymore." _Ha she may not be all that young anymore but I sure am. _

I get ready to answer but I feel my phone vibrate. Looking down I see I have 10 missed calls from both Q and Rachael plus one new text.

"I think they're ready to go Q and Rach have been calling and she just text saying _this is getting ridiculous get your asses out front Rach is drunk and I wanna go_." We weren't even gone that long twenty minutes tops.

Heading out of the bathroom we are met with several responses from about time to what the hell were they doing. Seriously what were we doing. Brittany nudges me before saying, "This is why I don't like sex in public people will know." Reaching the front door we see them waiting on the side of the building with Rach being held up by Quinn.

"Sheesh she's wasted." I say walking over to them while Britt walks closer to the curb hailing a cab.

"Fuck it's about time where have you guys been, you know what I think I know help me get her in the cab she's not as light as she looks." Carrying Rachael toward the cab she's rambling on about how Quinn shouldn't have gotten her so drunk because the cameras will see. She's nuts nobody is watching her.

The rest of the night is a blur all I know is that we made it home safely.

Saturday 12pm Back at the Apartment

OH MY GOD my head is killing me. Cracking my eyes open I wince at the light oh god where's B I think I'm dying. I would call out but I need to save all my strength. I hear what is usually light feet padding agasint the hardwood but today sounds like a herd of elephants.

"Hey you're awake." She says trying to whisper.

"Shh don't talk so loud."

"San I'm not talking loud at all in fact I was whispering." _Ha that was horrible someone never learned how to use her inside voice. _

"Coffee, Asprin." Are the only words I can get out.

"Check and check." Using all my strength I sit up looking at her. Ugh I hate her at times like these, did you guys know that she never gets hung over. Grabbing the pain killers downing three and dry swallowing before grabbing the coffee. Ah now I might be able to function.

"So what happened last night." I can barely remember anything.

"Well we went out to dinner then dancing." _That's it kinda boring. _

"You know it's a shame you don't remember because you won't be getting a repeat of last night for a while." _Wait now I really need to know what went down._

"Well you could always remind me."

"Yeah I don't think so, come on me and Rach wanna go out for lunch before they go look at apartments." She says before hopping off the bed and out the door. Yeah it's offical I hate her right now I can barely move my head without pain but she can go bouncing around.

**Author's Note**

Sorry it took so long the last bit was tripping me up. Thank You to all the new people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I'll start working on the next chapter after I post this so it can be out hopefully before Monday, but who knows. As always please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

Chapter 7: Preparations 

Santana's POV

It's been a week since the night out and some pretty big things have happened. One I am all set to graduate, what what! Can't wait I will finally be a law school graduate and it only took eight years and hundreds of thousands of dollars. Two Rachael and Quinn found an apartment and thank God it's not in our building, it's close but not too close. Three it's all official I am now a candidate at E.S.W law firm. Speaking of which there's this dinner to introduce all the candidates and stir up friendly competition. On the email it said we are to come alone, which sucks cause I kinda wanted Britt to be there to meet all the asses I'm going to kick. Oooh guess what else I remember what happened that night in the bathroom. Of course I already asked for a repeat but this time in a different location but she still is saying no. I still don't get it who doesn't like sex everywhere?

Any who. I called the bank today and guess what... After my first check I will be able to buy B a ring. Now the real trouble begins. I have to actually pick one, then figure out how to propose, and of course plan the wedding. I'm okay with letting her plan the wedding but I know that I'll have to be there to reign her in because you and I both know that if she had her way we'd ..we'd...we'd hell I don't know but it would be out there. I've been thinking a lot about how the proposal should be. I think something that's kinda like a fairytale; horse drawn carriage taking us to the best place in New York, Central Park, at the duck pond that B loves. When we first got here we always had lunch there in between classes for me and rehearsals for her, but I don't know I keep wondering if that's corny.

"Hey San what's up." She always takes forever to answer.

"Hey when are you and Rachael moving all you stuff down?"

"Um we're thinking in the next week or two. Why what's up?"

"I'm going to get Britt's ring soon and need you to help me out."

"I'm so excited do you know what kind you want yet a princess cut or maybe..." _Wait why does that sound like Rachael?_

"Umm Rachael, where did Quinn go?"

"I'm still here Santana I had you on speaker." _I wonder where they are when I'm on speaker there's always a ton of background noise._

"San you have to let me help you pick the ring, I think you could you need someone with a keen eye for star quality which we all know I possess."

"You know what Rachael I think me and Quinn will be just fine thank you for offering though." _ Okay now there is just silence. Tick Tock Tick Tock. These bitches are lucky I have an unlimited plan cause these minutes ain't cheap._

"Um hello, Rach Quinn you guys still there?"

"Uh yeah look San I think we could really use Rachael she uh...does have great skill with stuff like this you should see the necklace she got me." _Whipped oh so whipped._

"Okay sure whatever by the way you're super whipped I'm mean seriously?"

"You know what like B doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger."

"Whatever I am so not whipped anyway I got shit to do so bye."

I have like two hours until I have to plaster on a smile and go hob knob. I guess I should start to get ready, I don't even have anything to wear, ha have you seen my closet actually our closet? We could start our own store. Anyway I guess I should shower, too bad Britt's not here showering is so much better in groups. Actually I take that back showering is always better with Brittany.

Showered now all I gotta do is get dressed. This is always the hardest part of my day why must dressing be so complicated? Let's see am I in a dress mood? Show off my killer legs and the right amount of cleavage. Or do I want a pant suit showing that I can't be messed with? Nope I think I'll wear a dress a little black dress as a matter of fact to reel in everyone with my hotness then kill 'em with all my badassness. Now I know that badassness isn't a word but I'm just that cool I go around making up words on a whim, you can bow now or later it really doesn't matter they all bow in the end.

Let's see showered, dressed, and smelling good let's go. Twenty minute cab ride later I'm here, walking in I'm impressed. All around are high ceilings and further down I see a door leading to a huge ballroom. Surveying the room I see Mr. Shaw talking to a group of girls, ah I see he's a lady's man. I make my way towards the bar seeing the bartender busy chatting up some guy at the end of the bar I just wait. Normally I would interrupt but I'm in a semi-good mood and who am I to interrupt someone's game. I do wish he would seal the deal already I mean as a bartender you already have one foot in the door seeing as you supply the booze.

I feel a tap on my shoulder followed by a voice. A very nice voice I might add almost like a phone sex operator.

"Hey I'm Michelle." Turning around I see a girl who is about my height with skin a little darker than my own and deep hazel brown eyes. Wow they kinda draw you in.

"Hey I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." Great now I sound like James Bond.

"Yeah I know I've heard about you, you're from NYU right top of the class had a personal offer from Mr. Shaw himself."

"Wow did you research me or something?" _ I'm kinda flattered but freaked out at the same time. _

"Of course I'm sure that like myself you'll get one of the three spots so I figured it's nice to get a head start on who I'm working with."

"That's mighty arrogant of you, I mean you were right when you said I was getting one of the three spots but what makes you think you're good enough?" _She's smirking, I can't believe that she's smirking only I'm allowed to smirk._

"Well I just happen to know that I am just that good." _I think we're going to get along just fine. _

We sat and talked before deciding to mingle with a few of the others before we were all called to the dining area. There are actually some really cool people here, who I'm kinda gonna hate stepping on but I just can't help myself. God it's late or early it's almost 2 A.M., I'm a little drunk and tired.

"Hey Michelle I'm gonna head home."

"I'll go with you I'm going too."

We walk out of the ballroom together to the outside which has gotten surprisingly cold.

"So do you wanna share a cab, I'm going uptown?" Says Michelle.

"No my apartments the other way."

"Alright well give me your phone." I hand her my phone watching her as she dials a number.

"There you have my number and I have yours call me sometime we have to plan our upcoming domination." She says following it up with an evil laugh.

"Yeah okay." Now I know what you're all thinking a girl just gave you her number after she spent all night flirting with you and not once did you mention Brittany, but I don't even like her like that so calm down. I watch her hail a cab before getting in a cab of my own heading home.

Walking inside I see the hallway light on. I go towards our room completely exhausted ready to just curl up into B's arms and forget the world. Stripping down to my underwear I get into bed seeking out B's warm body. She turns around wrapping her arms around my back and burying her head into my neck. "Hey did yo have fun?"

"Yeah but go back to sleep I'll tell you tomorrow over breakfast." I hear a mumbled okay on my neck followed by a kiss then soft snores. With my arms wrapped around her I can't help but feel all things Brittany I let my mind wander to what our lives can and will be.

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the delay I got sick then I kinda had writers block. I want to say the next one should be up by the end of the week but who knows, but lets be optimistic and say it will. Also I want messages/reviews of how you guys think the proposal should be or any thoughts in general. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: Green Eyed Monster Says Hello

Chapter 8: The Green Eyed Monster Says Hello

Brittany's POV 

How long exactly am I supposed to wait? I was promised breakfast and it's already 11 A.M, I know she was out really late last night but come on breakfast is from like 7ish to maybe 10:30 in the morning 11 is brunch. Some of us know how to go to sleep at a decent hour I've been up since like six and kept myself as busy as possible; I went running, washed our clothes, and I even started to work on the choreography for the showcase that I'm helping put together at the Community Center down the street. I love dancing with the kids they are so excited and passionate, the adults are nice too but they don't have all the infectious and boundless that both the children and I possess.

Alright that's it. Walking back into the bedroom looking over at our California king mattress I see no visible sign of Santana except her jet black hair peeking out the covers near the headboard. Completing the last few steps reaching the mattress I pull back the covers shielding my beloved, which is met with a tired groan.

"San sweetie it's almost 12 you said we'd get breakfast, you need to get up."

Rolling over and pulling the covers back over her head she responds with, "Britt this is New York there will be a diner serving breakfast at a better time like around 3 or better yet 5." I try to yank the covers back but can't, for someone who's so tired she's really strong.

"Baby I'm really hungry and if you come out with me now I promise that when we get home later tonight I'll do my best to make it worth your while." I throw out there making sure to make my voice huskier at the end. And with that she is up and in the shower, I swear she's a teenage boy. Guess what by the time we get out of the house its 12, San and her Hollywood showers. I don't get why you need to take a thirty minute plus shower when you shower every day it makes no since to me. Since it is afternoon I agree that we can substitute pancakes, bacon, and eggs with cheeseburgers with bacon. That's the thing about living in a city like New York there are lots of restaurants but few are truly amazing you have to hunt for the diamond in the ruff. And let me tell you San hunted for the perfect burger when we got here especially now that we were out from underneath the strict diet plan that all cheerios must follow.

You would not believe how good these burgers are. We used to joke about how the burgers had to have crack or something in them because you could eat a whole quarter pounder with the works plus fries and still want to come back for more. After we place our orders San starts to tell me about the dinner last night. I notice the name Michelle come up over and over. I guess someone made new buddy last night. After she finishes telling me all about the people she met I can't help but be more curious of this Michelle girl who kind of sounds like she stalked my girlfriend.

"So tell me more about _Michelle_." I say hoping to mask my distaste, which I know has failed seeing the quick scrunch of eyebrows before she responds.

"Well let's see she told me that she grew up in Seattle and decided that she wanted to get away from her family drama so she came to New York for college and fell in love with the city. Uh let's see she an only child and her parents are divorced. She also said that she's single after her last girlfriend cheated on her with one of their friends. She's kind of really cool B we have loads in common." _Okay I didn't ask for her life story_.

"Oh so what are you guys like best friends now?"

"I thought you wanted me to make friends with people plus she sounds like she could be the real deal and a worthy adversary, just wait until you meet her I know you'll like her." _I doubt that but whatever I can't seem like a crazy jealous girlfriend._

"Okay we'll see and I am glad that you made a friend." _Even if by her name and everything you described I can just feel that she is going to be nothing but trouble. And trust me I know it's a gft women can just sense these things, well not all women seeing as Santana can't. _

We finish our Lunch and head further downtown stopping along the way at a few stores looking for more business attire for Santana. Let me tell you this I love a woman in a good pants suit, it's hot there is no way for it not to be hot. Pretty much the rest of the day is spent shopping and not just for Santana I find a few things that I could use myself and buy use I mean wear just for the hell of it, that is one of the benefits to having a sizeable sum in the bank you don't have to worry about splurging every so often.

Inside the apartment San drops the bags and looks at me with a predatory grin.

"So let's see I took you to lunch and we went shopping, I think it's time for you to uphold you end of the deal." She says while walking toward me before lifting me up bridal style and running me into the room with me screaming and laughing the entire way.

Waking up later in the evening I find myself running to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my stomach. I feel all clammy I think I might be coming down with something which is one of the downsides of working with so many kids they have so many germs. I stand up I guess to fast because I immediately have to sit down due to feeling suddenly light headed. Finally standing up I head over to the sink brushing my teeth hoping to get rid of the horrible after vomit taste. Walking back into the bedroom my stomach again feels like it's in knots. Even laying down doesn't help I try to see if a difference in position will lessen it but no luck.

"Babe please be still." _I guess I'm moving more than I thought if I woke San up. _

"Yeah sorry I just feel funny." I tell her. Next thing I know the bedside lamp is on and Santana is wide awake looking at me face full of concern.

"Hey come here you don't look so good and you feel a little sweaty do you think you're getting a cold or the burger could've been bad or something."

"No if it was the burgers than you'd be sick to right?" _Who am I kidding this girl has a stomach of steel. _

"I guess hold on I'll get you a cool towel." She says before heading into the very bathroom where I just emptied my stomach. She returns pulling me back into her wrapping one of the two towels on the back of my neck, which by the way feels like heaven, and the other on my forehead. I start to drift when she begins to hum and lazily trace her fingers across my stomach.

**Authors Note: **

Guess what guys? Optimism sucks. Out of the blue my Hard Drive crashes meaning the whole timeline, not to mention everything else I had, written for this story along with the sequel (yes there will be a sequel if you guys want?) is long gone. So tell me what you guys think. I would have written a sex scene but I am writing this on my aunt's computer and she has like a billion kids who feel it's necessary to keep walking behind the computer. So please review or message me any thoughts good or bad. Also I need more ideas for the proposal and any suggestions. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: I See Our Tomorrows

_Chapter 9: I See Our Tomorrows_

Santana's POV

I don't know why Quinn lets Rachael talk her into everything. Sure she might be good in bed, which I only know because Q likes to share ugh gross, but there is only so much a girl can take. Now take B and I for example I know she gets her way a good eighty percent of the time and why? Because I let her, it may appear to the outside like I am "whipped" but that is far from the truth if anything I appear that way so Brittany never catches on to who has the real upper hand in this relationship.

Today is moving day for Quinn and Rachael, which like I was saying earlier before I lost my train of thought, means that I will have to get all sweaty because Rachael wants us to move everything ourselves and by ourselves I mean Quinn and I because we all know that Rachael will give us some long drawn out speech of how a Future Tony Winner wouldn't be caught dead exerting herself. Brittany would help too but she's still feeling sick I don't know what's up with her she's throwing up all the time, can't really eat much without the aforementioned throwing up, and she's all moody. Brittany being moody is weird all by itself I mean she's like always 100% happy but sometimes she's a little all over like the other day I brought home take out which I should mention that she wouldn't have even eaten because she is always throwing up and she pretty much bitched me out because I didn't bring her anything. Now I thought that was caring of me, I was thinking of her wellbeing.

It's already 10 I still can't get used to B not being up before me it's weird, normally she wakes me up. Sitting up adjusting to the real world as opposed to the lovely place between being awake and asleep I look to my left seeing Britt laying there looking totally at peace, which I think is the only peace she gets these days.

"B I'm getting ready to go help Quinn and Rach move okay stay in bed and call me if you need me." I whisper in her ear after giving her a light shake. She rolls over burrowing further in the comforter which I'm taking as an okay. I feel like taking a shower but I know it would be useless seeing as I have to go lug furniture around. You know I'm still pissed because it's not like we're moving a few things they have furniture for an entire apartment I could handle a few boxes here and there, but an entire apartment hell no.

It's only taken us five hours to move all the boxes and we haven't even touched the big pieces of furniture yet. Lucky for us I managed to convince Rach to let me call some movers who will be here within the hour to finish up. I walk around having a tour for the first time since Rach and Q renovated. The walls have gone from an off white to several colors varying by room, normally I hate this type of thing but here it all seems to flow. Heading back toward the living room I see Quinn sitting on the couch with pizza, I quicken my steps grabbing the box getting the first slice the one with the most cheese and pepperoni of course. Rachael soon joins us with a bowl of salad, seriously I know she's vegan and all that but salad. After a day of hard work I crave meat.

"When do you want to go and pick up a ring? I recommend sometime this week seeing as Quinn and I are both free." Rachael says after we've finished eating.

"This week is fine I have a general idea of what I want and I'm thinking of engravings or something but I'm still not one hundred percent sure."

"Well we can go as early as tomorrow morning." Tomorrow morning Rachael must be crazy I need time to rest my muscles have to recuperate, because the only thing I'm lifting these days is Brittany and we all know she's not exactly heavy.

"Tomorrow's fine, how about around four?"

"Yeah that works for us." Rachael says. I hate in couples when Say us when in fact only one of them is actually talking. Just because you're in a relationship doesn't mean you know have one mind, body, and soul this is especially common with the lesbians.

I end up leaving Q and Rachael's apartment around 7 o'clock debating with myself if I'll go to the store now or later, normally B shops but she's still sick. I pick up my phone dialing that o so familiar number.

"Hey San." Brittany answers sounding like she just woke up.

"Hey baby I'm heading to the store do you need anything?"

"Nothing major just more medicine, my stomach feels awful."

"Okay I'll probably be home in like an hour and a half, and please go back to sleep babe you sound awful and I mean that in the nicest way."

I hear a throaty laugh followed by coughing, I guess having her laugh was a bad idea. "Yeah, I'm going right back to sleep after you hang up."

"Alright I love you."

"Mm, I love you too." With that I hang up the phone hailing a cab to the store about thirty minutes from our apartment. At the store I go through the usual list of stuff B normally gets. Let's see razors, shaving cream, toothpaste, dove body wash, mouth wash….. As I'm walking down the hygiene isle I get this funny feeling, it's the end of the month. Oh god it's the end of the month. At the end of every month Brittany has her period, at the end of every month like clockwork. I guess I forgot because she's sick and that could be why she's late, plus she has been dancing more lately. Yeah that's it her being stressed and sick that's why she's late, right? I guess I could ask her right, it happened before back when we first got to New York we were both working like crazy trying to adjust and then she realized six months passed but the doctor told us it was completely normal when a woman is stressed that sometimes her periods become irregular. I zoom through the rest of our shopping in a rush to head home.

Back at the apartment I walk in trying to be quiet making sure I don't disrupt her sleep. I set the bags down in the living room and head toward the bedroom. Inside I see Brittany laying on my side snuggled up to my pillow wrapped in a thin sheet. I reach the bed stripping down to my underwear prepping to lay beside her, immediately she turns around snuggling into my chest.

I wake up to bright lights and sounds of New York; the cabs bustling by, the street vendors, and millions of pedestrian on sidewalks. I sit up pulling myself out of Brittany's grasp heading to the kitchen to grab water for me and some tea for Brittany. After the tea and water I head back into the room gently shaking Britt hoping to wake her from her deep slumber.

"Hey San what time is it?" I look toward the clock the numbers shocking as I am never awake this early on Sundays.

"It's nine thirty."

"Wow why so early? Did you get my medicine?"

"Of course you know I always take care of my number one girl, here I made you some tea it should help your throat." I say handing her the honey tea. As she's sipping it I try to figure out a way to bring up my thoughts at the store.

"So did you get everything else or did you forget like you normally do?"

"Yeah I got everything well not one thing we normally get but mostly everything."

"Okay, what you didn't get?"

"You didn't need tampons and stuff." I say, looking at her I see that her eyebrows are knit together along with a puzzled look.

"Oh right." _That's it I hoped she would have some explanation why this was happening calming us both down._

"Yeah I thought you might be pregnant for a second I mean it fits the nausea, the extra tiredness, vomiting, and I read that sometime in the beginning pregnancy can be like the flu; but then I thought about when we first got her and we were both stressed and you period disappeared so I figure it's nothing right?" _Wow and deep breath Santana_.

"Yeah maybe I mean there is no reason I should be pregnant, I mean if in like a week it doesn't come then we'll do a test or something and take it from there." _Take it from there okay I think I can live with that._

"Alright that'll work."

"Okay but just to be sure I should stop taking all this cough syrup just in case on the off chance I am pregnant don't won't her having problems."

"Her, why her?" _I am partial to the idea of a little girl but who knows a boy would be equally cute._

"Her, because our first child would be a girl duh."

"Right. I don't think we should be talking about this I mean you're most likely not pregnant." _Yeah most likely._

We pretty much spend the rest of the day lost in our own world lying in bed together watching bad TV and snuggling. I didn't even realize the time until I got a text from Berry sending me a file with her version of the best jewelry stores and reasons why. I have about thirty minutes until I have to meet them.

"Hey B I'm going to head out with Q and Rach for a while they need a few more furniture pieces." _LIAR! LIAR! But this is a white lie for her benefit not deceit so it's totally okay. _

"Let me guess Rach wants more, that girl can never have enough."

"Yeah I know, I'm going to go change then head out do you need anything before I go?"

"No baby I'm good."

I hop off the bed walking toward the closet. I change into simple T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes my signature relaxed weekend look. I head toward the door stopping only to kiss B before heading out the front door then taking the elevator down. Outside I turn right heading toward the first jewelry store on Rachael's ridiculous list, luckily for me it's only about a ten minute walk. At the store I see Quinn standing beside Rachael looking less than impressed as Rachael OO's and Ah's over all the diamonds.

"Hey guys see anything good." I say breaking Rachael's trance and sending her over toward me without a word grabbing my arm bringing me back to the glass display case.

"Look you can't tell me these aren't beautiful." _For once I do agree with Rachael these are amazing it's hard to not want them all._

While I'm looking over the display cases a woman comes up to me.

"Hi my name is Claire can I help you with something?"

"Yeah I'm looking for an engagement ring. I want something that's beautiful, flashy but not too much she's not really into flash, and I want the diamond to be big but not too big."

"Okay I think I can help you with that." She says before showing me to some more display cases pointing out different rings that she thinks will fit the bill. Looking over them all they are amazing but none of them scream Brittany to me. I guess I've been looking over the same ones for a while when Rachael walks up to me.

"Hey so did you find anything you like yet? If not don't worry I have a few more stores we can look at." _A few? There were fifty stores on her list. _

"Yeah I'm not really feeling any of these none they don't feel right."

"Okay on to store number two."

We head out the store, saying goodbye to Claire, walking another twenty minutes to the next jewelry store on the list. Once again I see nothing that catches my eye. This pattern repeats for the next four stores but soon it's too late and everyone decides to head home. Rachael and Q grab a cab but I have this weird desire to walk. It's about a forty-five minute walk back to the apartment I don't really mind all that much, I love the city in the late evening. Walking down street after street looking in store window after window I lose myself in thought. Finally I look inside a small store it looks like its family owned. Everything in me is screaming go in, not seeing anyone inside I look at the sign seeing that I have about two more hours before the store closes, so I decide to head in. Looking around it looks like an antique jewelry store, with some newer jewelry mixed in. Looking around I see some pieces that look nothing like the ones before each one more unique than the next, I go through about three more cases before I stop. This is it, standing there staring I see everything all at once. I see me down on one knee, I see us married, our first baby, I see laughs, said baby heading to college, grey hairs and rocking chairs. I can see forever in this one ring.

"Hey I'm Samuel; I see you found something you like." _Jesus he scared the mess out of me._

"Yeah I want this one."

"Ah this one sure is a beauty she must be one special girl. This ring is about fifteen thousand we do have payment plans available if you're interested." _Special doesn't even begin to describe Brittany._

"I have ten now and I can bring back the rest in about two months will that work?"

"That will work, would you like it engraved at all?" _Shit I forgot to decide what I wanted._

"Umm can I decide that later I'm still not sure."

"Of course if you'll step over to the register we'll draw up a contract and I'll take your bank information then I'll see you in the next time you're back."

We walk over to the computer. He types collecting my information and sharing stories of previous customers, but I can't help but realize this just got real. I'm going to marry Brittany Susan Pierce. Before I knew I would marry her but now it's almost fact. It takes about twenty minutes all together for the contract to be drawn and me to write him a check. Walking back towards the apartment I can't help but walk with an extra spring in my step. I want to scream and yell on rooftops and I haven't even proposed yet.

**Author's Note**

Hey guys drop some reviews good or bad, I would love more opinions on the proposal.


	10. Apology

Hey guys

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but my computer is still down. I haven't forgotten about this story I will update it soon (read as hopefully soon) I just haven't had any free time where I can get access to a computer. I do promise that when I do get a chance to update there will definitely be more than one chapter. Until next time.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Santana

Author's Note:  
>Hey guys sorry it's been forever life kinda got in the way. But now I'm back can't say how fast I'll be updating but I plan on sticking with this. The chapter might be kinda funky I didn't edit it or anything and I have to get used to writing again. Thank you for all the new reviews, favorites, and followers.<p>

I can't believe I'm still on cloud nine. But why wouldn't I be? I'm going to marry the love of my life, once I ask of course, and my graduation is in two days then I will officially be a kick ass lawyer ready to tear down incompetent fools who try to challenge me while collecting big checks with lots of zeros.

You'd think graduation is a simple thing, you walk in, sit on chairs, listen to people drone on and on, waiting for your row to be called. Then finally the moment you've been waiting for, slaving, and yearning for is here you walk across that stage gripping your hard earned diploma in your hand pausing only to shake hands and take a picture with the dean; and that's it you graduated. It all seems simple enough right? Well wrong. I've been on campus rehearsing over and over for the past two hours, they trust me to practice law but not to walk, sit, walk across a stage, and sit to later walk again give me a break there are much better things I could be doing right now like fucking my girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, who I woke up next to. But no I'm here practicing something I have done four other times.

Looking back up at the "podium" I see that Jacobs is still going over his speech, which has been going on for the last fifteen minutes. He said that he would paraphrase, not read the whole damn thing.

Buzz Buzz  
>Yah someone to distract me from how boring this is I text Q earlier but she's out shopping with Rachael and god forbid Rach doesn't have her undivided attention.<p>

Hey sanny wanna have lunch?

Sanny really? No one ever calls me that except B. Hmmm should I have lunch with Michelle, she's nice a little flirty but nice and B has a class so why not.

Yeah yeah I guess I can grace you with my presence, btw you're buying ;)

Please if anything I am gracing you with an invitation, have you seen me?

You must be crazy I know you've seen me and all my god given gifts

Yes I've seen and heard about some of your gifts and hope to one day experience their full effect ;)

Ummm okay then I have like 30 min left here then I can meet you.

Alright I'll text you the address

See what I mean flirty, but it's nothing I can't handle I've had my fair share of men and women try to get all up on this.

About an hour later I'm on my way to some italian place in the village, my school has no concept of time.  
>I come up to a building that in no way looks like a restaurant, I look at my phone checking to make sure I have the right address. Seeing that I do I head in. Inside there is an older man reading the newspaper he looks up at me with glassy and tired eyes.<br>"Hey miss what can I do for ya?"  
>"My friend told me to meet her for lunch at Tony's, am I in the right place?<br>He laughs and replies, "Yeah Tony is in back go down this hallway and make a right."

I tell him thanks and head down the hall following his directions. Sure enough there is a well lit room filled with tables. Michelle waves me over from the left.  
>"Hey took you long enough, you said thirty minutes." Says Michelle as she stands to hug me.<p>

"I know, sorry rehearsal ran over all of a sudden people had questions. The real issue is how did you did this place?"

"I dated Tony's niece Angela in college we spent a lot of time working and eating here."

"Angela huh? You guys must've had a good break-up if you can still come here."

"Actually she died our senior year in a car accident."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

She waves me off replying, "No no it's alright it was awhile ago. So Sanny tell me what gave you been uo to?"

"Nothing really just preparing to take the law world by storm."

"I thought we went over this sweet Santana I am going to take the law world by storm and you'll be my second." Michelle tells me with a laugh.

"We did talk about it, which you seen to have forgotten since you made a new ending."

"Yeah I guess I did. So how 's the girlfriend, what's her name Bridget?" She says with a sly smirk.

"Haha it's Brittany actually and she's great we're both great."

"Wow you must really line this Brittany woman, but don't you think with all the hours we're about to put in that you need to unload all unnecessary baggage?"

"Unnecessary baggage? What are you talking after almost 9 years she's anything but unnecessary or baggage. And who the fuck are you to disrespect my fucking relationship?" I say as I get up grabbing my stuff heading towards the door.

Foregoing a cab I decide to walk home. I'm seething mad and don't know why, I just net this girl and even then we're not friends she's just another person I need to eliminate to get to the top. So fuck Michelle and her dismissal of mine and Brittany's relationship.


	12. Chapter 11: The Rest Of Our Lives

Chapter 12: The Rest Of Our Lives

(Brittany's POV)

I love sleeping in, especially with San but she has graduation rehearsal so here I am lying in bed pretending for no one but myself that I'm still asleep. I wanted to go to the rehearsal but S didn't want to ruin the magic for the real thing. I don't think she understands that I could see her do it a hundred times and each time would feel like the first with me in the audience sitting incredibly proud of how far she's come, how far we've come together.

I think I may have been pretending to sleep a little to loud because I just got a text from the studio asking me to fill in for two classes, a senior tango and teen hip hop, this afternoon on top of the five year old tap class I'm already on schedule for. I guess I could instead of lying around plus the Senior tango is pretty great there's this old Jewish guy Abe he's my favorite. He started a while ago after his daughter convinced him he had to get out of the house. He's painfully shy which is really confusing because theTango is an up close and intimate dance. I think he likes Emily, the life of the class, she started dancing again after her husband died. She's always telling me stories of her days as a showgirl in Vegas when she was in her twenties. On Abe's first day he stood quietly in the back not really looking at anyone, and when it was time to pair up he got nervous and headed towards the door. Before I could catch him Emily tapped him on the shoulder reassuring him with a smile and an invitation to dance. From then on Emily continues to be quite the social butterfly a new partner every class while Abe gives her fleeting glances across the room with a partner of his own. I can't wait for him to come all the way out his shell, waltz right up to her take her hand and lead her around the dance floor then maybe to lunch.

Deciding that now is better than later I get up take a quick shower, get dressed and head out the door. Walking into the studio heading towards the locker room to drop off my stuff I send Santana a quick text telling her I'd be home later. After dropping off my bag I head to room three and begin stretching before the class arrives.

At exactly 11AM the class is here warmed up and ready to go. After finding out what they learned last week, I lead them in sone rhythm exercises.

"Alright everyone let's pair up we're gonna do a run through."

I look around seeing everyone shuffle to their various partners. I see Abe looking at the floor as if he's talking to himself, before looking up determined and marching up to Emily. Less than an arms length away Abe opens his mouth but Jacob calls Emily from across the room catching her attention. She walks over almost bumping into Abe in the process, as she passes he lets a huff and looks around the room for someone else. Seeing that everyone is taken, I head over to him.

"Hey there Mr. Lincoln may I have this dance?"

"Brittany you know my last name isn't Lincoln and I'd be honored to dance with you."

I Wrap my arm around his shoulder, while he wraps his around my back, then connect our hands.

"I know it's not but I like it, it suits you." He smiles shyly.

I pull the stereo remote out my pocket and press play before counting down for the class to begin. Dancing with Abe is what I imagine dancing with my grandfather would be like, but he's not very into dance or anything too happy really. It's odd with my family being so naturally upbeat and all.

Before I know it time is up. I stop the music and the couples separate. I remind everyone that the next class is on Thursday at 10AM not 11. As everyone is walking out I call for Abe to hang back for a few minutes so we can walk out together.

"Mr. Lincoln is remembered for all the courageous things he's done and how he carried himself plus for how he was assassinated but that's not my point. So if you want Emily just don't be afraid just be Mr. Lincoln, you know?"

"Well ugh we're ugh friends, well not really friends because we haven't spent that much time together but we're friendly that's all." He tells me while scratching the back of his neck, you think people would stop doing that it's the most obvious tell besides scratching your face.

"Look we both know that's not true, I say life's too short so go for it. I couldn't imagine losing Santana and we've only been together for eight years so I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to lose someone after almost forty years of marriage. But I do know that even though she would hate it Santana would want me to love someone else and live the rest of my life full an happy."

When I finish my mini-monologue he stands there just staring at me.

"I don't know if I can, she was my whole world. I know you're right but I think I just need more time."

"Of course you have all the time in the world but don't take too long I think Jacob is ready to go in for the kill." I tell him trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll take that into consideration. Will you be teaching next week?"

"Maybe I don't know Stephen's wife just had a baby so he misses a few classes he and there."

"Alright well I should get going, my daughter has me busy this week." He tells me as we reach the front door.

I tell him goodbye and head back to the room switching from the CD to my iPod waiting for the teens to pile in. They all think they're the next superstar and unlike other instructors I encourage their confidence which in some borders on arrogance. I know that on top of my passion if no one believed in me I don't think I would be where I am today.

The teen class runs at a lot faster pace than the Seniors since most these kids have been dancing since they were four. I love subbing for this class the kids and I bounce moves off each other I show them my moves and they show me as well. I have to call some of my choreographer friends to get these kids an internship or a small part in a performance, they want it so much. In a weird way it's like having a class full of Rachael Berry's, minus all her annoying old habits.

After the teen class I head to the other side if the building for five year old tap, which is only thirty minutes actually more like fifteen if you account for bathroom breaks, tantrums, arguing, and general child's play.

I've made it through another day of classes. Ever since my talk with Abe I just wanna snuggle with San laughing and talking about our days. Wanting to get home faster I grab a passing cab, which takes all of ten minutes getting me home around six thirty.

I wave walking pass the doorman, actually door woman today, heading towards the elevator. Inside the elevator I wait for my floor making small talk with Mrs. Green about her grandchildren and dog.

Finally I reach my floor walking towards the door I involuntarily smile hearing the music, putting my key inside unlocking the door I walk inside. I can't help but silently laugh as I see Santana in the kitchen cooking and dancing to the music booming out of the speakers. I sneak up behind her, making her jump as I circle my arms around her waist kissing her neck. I feel her smile before grabbing the remote to turn off the radio.

She turns around in my arms wrapping hers around my neck, leaning in to softly peck my lips.

"Hey baby how was your day?"

"It was alright I missed you though, what are you making it smells good." I ask looking over at the various pots and pans resting on the stove.

"It's just spaghetti, something simple."

"Okay I'm gonna go shower then we'll eat, after me and you have a date with the couch and TV, and if you're lucky you might get laid." I tell her.

She reverses my position pushing me against the counter kissing at the base of my neck up to my ear nibbling on my lobe grinding her hips into mine.

"If anyone is going to be lucky to get laid it's you." She tells me before stepping back and going back to her dish. Still standing there looking at her gobsmacked, I mean I thought I was the seductress in this relationship.

"You said you were going to shower, hurry up I'm almost done." She tells me as she turns around pushing me out of the kitchen with a slight smirk. Walking, more like racing, to our bedroom towards the bathroom I strip, hop in and out the shower in record time. I throw on some shorts and a shirt and race back into the living room. When I get there I see the glow of the television illuminating Santana's face as she laughs at one of her trashy reality shows. I walk over seeing my identical plate sitting on the coffee table. I start eating and every so often look to my left at Santana who is alternating between eating and laughing.

I couldn't tell you what TV show we watched or how long it lasted but I can tell you that if for the rest my life all I could have are moments eating on the sofa with San, watching bad TV and me watching her completely relaxed laughing I would be more than happy .

Author's Note

Thanks for all the new follows, favorites, and reviews they feed my inner egomaniac. So you guys don't like Michelle, huh? I think she is here to stay, I have plans for her. And to whihumph my outline has 34 chapters but that might be shrinking or growing who knows?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Things You Can Tell Just By Looking At Her

Brittany's POV

Today's the day. My baby is finally graduating, in exactly two hours I'll watch San walk across the stage and collect her diploma. She has worked really hard for this; all the late night cram sessions, countless cups of coffee and energy drinks. Now not to steal the spotlight but this diploma belongs to the both of us. I mean who do you think calmed her down when she had an exam and freaked out because she thought she didn't know a single answer or who brought her food in the library and sometimes even dragged her home because she hasn't slept in days. So today is about the both of us, too bad our parents couldn't come out they all out of country for business.

"Baby hurry up in there, you don't wanna be late." I shout to San whose decided to take an extra long shower, so long that I was in there with her in the beginning and she's still not done.

"We won't be late and I'm almost done." I bet she's in there freaking out, it's weird that her think tank is the shower; I thought everyone used the toilet for that.

"We only have like two hours left to get dressed, pick up Q and Rae, and get to the hall." As soon as I finish my sentence I hear the water turn off and San step out of the shower entering our room wrapped in a towel. My eyes follow the droplets of water running down the base of her caramel neck skimming past her clavicle and disappearing in between the valley of her breasts currently being hidden beneath a white towel. Damn I'm lucky.

"Hey hey don't you look at me like that I offered you a piece of this in the shower but you turned me down." Santana tells me bringing me out of my lustful thoughts.

I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist peppering kisses up her neck before whispering in her ear, " I know and that was really really thoughtless of me but now I am more than ready."

"Ugh ugh, like you said two hours to go so you need to wait missy." She tells me while unwrapping herself from my arms, heading to the closet to grab the dress that has been sitting there for the past week dry cleaned and pressed ready to go. She gently sets it on the bed and starts getting ready.

An hour later we are both ready heading downstairs; me with my camera and both our bags while San has a secure hand on her cab and gown stilled wrapped in it's plastic. It takes about twenty minutes to pick up Q and Rach, who of course complained about us leaving such a short window to arrive at the venue. But whatever nothing can irritate me tonight, I think I might be more excited than S whose sitting next to me looking a cross between excited and incredibly nervous.

Santana's POV

I feel like I'm about to suffocate in this cab. I wanna bounce around with joy but at the same time throw up. What the fuck is going on I am Santana Motherfucking Lopez I do not get nervous, I am to bad ass to be nervous. It's not like i've never done this before.

Finally we're here, I step out of the cab taking an extra large breath of not so fresh New York air. I stand there for a minute looking at the huge banner draped across the top of the building and a the people headed in and out. I'm still just watching when Britt grabs my hand gently pulling me inside.

As we're walking with Quinn and Rachel slightly ahead of us B leans into me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So are you nervous?"

"No of course not."

"Do you remember our college graduation I was so nervous I threw up before we sat down and then you left you seat and held my hand until my name was called?" She asked me.

"Yeah they threatened to throw me out for not following procedure." I tell her internally laughing at the memory.

"So when you're backstage and sitting with your class imagine I'm there right next to you holding your hand and everything will be alright."

"Okay I love you."

She smiles at me leaning in to kiss my lips, "I love you too, now get back there already you don't want to be late." She finishes with another kiss shooing me off toward the sign leading the graduates to their entrance.

I'm walking down the hallway seeing my classmates talking laughing, and some even crying but what I don't expect to see is Michelle. I walk over to her seeing her look around at the crowds of students gathered a few feet in front of me.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were stalking me." I tell her, startling her with a tap on the shoulder.

"I came to apologize about lunch it was uncalled for, I haven't even met Brittany to pass judgement. So I figured because we'll be working together it'd be best to have a clean slate."

"Yeah I can accept that but just know it's not your place to judge her. I just met you so you don't get to dictate what I do in my life."

"Alright that's fair, I guess I better get going I just came to apologize." She tells me as we get closer to the doors of the graduate meeting place.

"You can stay if you want so you didn't come all the way for nothing."

"Alright." She tells me heading before turning around heading the opposite direction towards the entrance for the guests.

We still have about twenty minutes left, which is spent posing for pictures and talking about our days over the past four years. Even though I hate to admit it I'm going to miss some of these guys.

Brittany's POV

After I said bye to Sanny I went to find Quinn and Rachael who were holding my seat.

"How did you guys manage to get a front row seat this place is packed." I ask the couple while I take my seat.

"Brittany I merely spoke to a gentlemen about the ethics of saving half a row to which of course he saw the error of his ways and moved." Rachael tells me smiling a little to smug for my taste.

"More like she wouldn't be quite so he voluntarily gave up the seats." Quinn tells me, earning her a light tap from Rachel for spilling the beans.

I sit talking with Q and Rachel until the lights go down signaling the start of the ceremony. First the school's Dean Howard Langston speaks about his time as a Law student and something or another about how these graduates are the future. After him is am Alumni who I hear from S is a shoe in for assistant District Attorney, the Valedictorian, and Salutatorian. Then finally they start calling the graduates up on stage, I don't know if I should be happy that Lopez is in the middle of the alphabet or upset that I have to sit through all this just to wait for the most important thirty to forty-five seconds of my day.

After about another twenty minutes I see Santana's row rise from their chairs to go stand adjacent to the stage steps on the far right. Looking at the line see she is third , I do a little wave to get her attention. She sees me and smiles and pretends to throw me a kiss before going up a few more up the steps.

This is it as soon as this Samuel Logan finishes his handshake it's Sanny's turn.

I hear, " Santana Marie Lopez." Before seeing her step proudly onto the stage and walk towards the Dean shake his hand all the while smiling. Now I thought I've seen all S's quirks and movements but this smile was something else, it screamed accomplishment and showed how proud she was of herself. I can't help but watch her in awe as she finishes her strut across stage disappearing again in the sea of student sitting in the roped off section in the very front.

For the rest of they ceremony I'm not really sure what went on or who did what, all I kept seeing was S and her smile and how breathtaking she looked. The only thing that brought me out of my revere was Quinn tapping me on my shoulder telling me to come with them to go find San.

We weave our way through the crowds of people all standing in little groups congratulating their loved ones, I'm looking all to my left and right searching for my loved one. Finally I see her standing off to the left side of the stage saying what looks like goodbye to the Dean. They share a handshake and then walks toward us.

"Congratulations." The three of us tell her in unison. She lets out a little laugh saying thank you before pulling me into a hug.

We're all walking towards the exit, rolling our eyes at Rachel who is commenting on Santana's stage presence and ways she can improve when a voice from behind is heard.

"You know Santana you looked really good on that stage." Our group of four turns around at the voice.

"Thanks Michelle." Santana replies to this mystery woman who is now identified as Michelle.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Barbara Berry. Are you a friend of Santana's?"

"Sorry where did my manners go this is my best friend Quinn, her girlfriend Rachel, and my girlfriend Brittany. Guys this is Michelle we going to be working together at E.S.W this year if she can hang that is." Santana tells us introducing us to what seems like her new friend. Now I'm all for couples not controlling each others lives but this girl I don't like. There's nothing wrong with her on face value but it's something about her that I just don't like.

"Since you two will be working together I imagine you both will be getting mighty close, so you should come to dinner with us tonight so we can all get to now each other." Rachel says looking at Quinn and Santana for a sign of agreement to which she receives two nodding heads.

Maybe Rach is right she should come out with us so I can get to know her a her a little better. And by get to know I mean grill her to find out what is up.

Author's Note  
>Hey<br>Thanks for the new reviews, favorites, and subscriptions. I didn't really like this chapter so if you guys have any critiques send them right to me.  
>Thank you for reading<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: Dinner

A/N

This chapter is a little short the next one should be longer, let me know what you guys think.

Chapter 13: Dinner

Brittany's POV

You know I am a really really nice person. I get  
>along with pretty much everyone, people rarely<br>dislike me; In High School they may have called  
>me names behind mine and San's back but<br>everyone was usually nice to my face. But this  
>Michelle woman I can't stand. I mean good God<br>how many times is she going to touch Santana,  
>compliment, or lean over so the whole table can<br>have a full view of her breasts.

"So how did you guys all meet?" I gear Michelle  
>generally ask I as join back in on the current<br>conversation.

"Well we all were members of our high school  
>Glee Club and once Quinn overcame her<br>jealousy of my talent and acknowledged her  
>attraction, which I may add as a side note took<br>her many many years later to act on, we all  
>became friends." Rachel adds.<p>

"Oh Santana why didn't you tell me that you  
>sing?" Michelle asks turning to look from<br>Rachel to Santana.

"Umm when would that have come up we  
>mostly talk about out law world domination,<br>plus I don't really sing all that much unless  
>Brittany asks." Santana tells her before looking<br>at me and smiling sweetly. If I remember  
>correctly the last time she sang to me I had a<br>really bad case of the flu.

"That's nice but I'm sure you can make an  
>exception just for me right?" Michelle replies<br>back. Umm no she can't.

"I doubt that Santana doesn't even sing at my  
>weekly karaoke nights I attempted to start a<br>while back."

"I guess that makes you really special Britt."  
>Michelle says.<p>

"Its Brittany and I guess I have to be pretty  
>special for Santana to be with me." I retort.<br>After that she's quiet for just a second too long  
>and Rachel then starts in on a story about<br>receiving her first Tony.

We've all eaten and laughed together  
>celebrating Santana's night, which has been<br>really good minis Michelle's entire existence.  
>After Quinn picks up the check, which she<br>insisted upon since S is her best friend, our  
>group heads outside to meet our cab. The five<br>of us decide to share dropping Michelle off first  
>followed by Q and Rae.<p>

It turns out Michelle lives only nine blocks from  
>the restaurant so we arrive in front of her<br>building in around seven minutes.

"I had a really great time tonight you guys,  
>thanks for including me. I hope we can all hang<br>out again soon." Michelle tells us whilst getting  
>out of front seat of the cab.<p>

"Definitely you should come to Brittany's dance  
>showcase in a few months." Quinn tells her<br>after a pat on the knee from Rachel.

"Wow Brittany you sing and dance no wonder  
>San's gonna propose soon. Anyways goodnight<br>guys."

The car became dead silent, Santana withdrew  
>her arm from around my shoulder and leans<br>away from me. We all look from where Michelle  
>just walked off to Santana who hasn't said a<br>word.

"Well I guess it might be a little early but  
>congratulations, it's about time." Rachel says<br>trying to lighten the tense situation.

After Rachel's comment no one says a word  
>besides Quinn to give the cabbie their address.<br>After dropping them off San and I are next.

Wordlessly enter our apartment. S heads  
>straight to our room while I put the leftovers<br>away. I finish and grab some water. Now I  
>know we agreed to have a baby when we were<br>married but I didn't know she was wanting to  
>take that step now. I'm gonna marry her, it's<br>something I let myself think about and have  
>thought about since our Senior year of High<br>School when she worked so hard to make sure I  
>graduated. Now I don't know when she was<br>going to propose but I can't let Michelle spoil it.  
>Before I can walk into the room Santana cones<br>barreling into the living room.

"You weren't supposed to find out like that I had  
>a plan, well I was going to think of one and then<br>ask your Dad even though it's old fashioned.  
>I'd take you out and ask you to be my wife, the<br>mother of my children, my forever. Just... you  
>weren't supposed to find out like that."<p>

I walk over and pull her into a hug. I stand there  
>for a minute just holding her feeling each if her<br>labored breaths.

"It doesn't matter you can still ask me like  
>you planned I'm still going to say yes."<p>

"Do you really wanna marry me?" She asks.

"Is that a proposal?" I ask, "Because I thought  
>there supposed to be a plan."<p>

"No it's not, not yet anyway."

"Good because I expected a little better, no how  
>about we go to the room and I show you what<br>you can expect when you actually do propose?"  
>With that she picks me up throwing me over her<br>shoulder bouncing back into our room.


	15. Chapter 14: First Day

I

**Chapter 14: First Day**

Santana's POV

Finally it's taken almost 8 years of school but I am finally here, my first day of work at E.S.W.. I can't wait I feel like a kid on the first day of Kindergarten. Last night Britt laughed at me as I set out all my clothes making sure everything was ironed and pressed, I even got all my supplies together in my briefcase that Quinn gave me after seeing it in a shop. But just like that little kid waiting on school I am up entirely to early I don't actually have to be at work, I love the way that sounds, until 8:30, and it's barely 5. I though about waking Brittany up but I know she has classes all day, so I'm just waiting by the window watching New York.

Seeing as watching newspapers be delivered, the odd walk of shamer and workaholics move about can get old I decide that since I'm not going back to sleep I might as well get some food in me. I try to creep out of the room as quietly as I can because I swear sometimes Brittany has the hearing ability of a bat. Now just as I'm almost out the door the damn dresser that Brittany insisted be right next to the door clips my knee causing me to groan out in pain.

"Santana Marie Lopez I know you're not up right now it's only like 5:30 get back in bed." I hear from underneath a pillow on the bed.

"I can't sleep so I'm gonna go eat and get ready." I tell her while slowly inching toward the door.

Brittany sleepily sits up rubbing her eyes, "Baby I get your excited but you gotta go back to sleep until at least 7."

"I tried and couldn't sleep."

"Well we'll count sheep or something just get your ass in bed." Sheep did really just tell me to count sheep, I am almost thirty years old I don't count fucking sheep.

"B don't you think we're a little too old..." I start to say before being cut off.

"Don't even finish that thought, you are never EVER too old to count sheep now get in the bed."

I think I might have taken a second to long because next thing I know I'm being grabbed and shoved on the bed, now at any other time Brittany grabbing me and throwing me on the bed all rough and in control equals instant hard on. But now I just feel suffocated I literally can't move at all, I am literally being trapped to the bed by Brittany whose decided to lay herself ontop of me.

"I don't hear any counting." Brittany says to me as she burys her face deeper into the crook of my neck.

"Britt you can't be serious."

"1, 2, 3, 4, feel free to join in at any time San."

Great I'm up to 1246 and still awake but Ms. Pierce here fell asleep a little after 10. At least all the counting made the time go by a little faster it is now t-minus 30 minutes until I am allowed up.I cannot wait in a few hours I will offically begin my career bringing me that much closer to hearing her say yes, saying I do, and hearing the pitter pat of tiny footsteps across hardwood floors eager to wake their mommies up.

I've decided thay today Michelle isn't going to be a friend to me I actually thought she could be my one work friend but it turns out she's just too shady. Outside of work right now I want nothing to do with her, if we were to ever be friends she'd have to prove that she has the capacity to act like decent human being.

Finally the alarm on Brittany's phone goes off, causing her to roll off me to grab her phone. I hop right up stretching.

"You didn't sleep at all did you?" B asks with a knowing smile.

"Of course the sheep thing totally worked." I tell her whilst shyly looking away and rubbing my nose.

"This why you always lose at strip poker your tell a terrible liar."

By the time I'm done with my normal morning routine and make my way to the kitchen, my lovely girlfriend has made us a full breakfast.

"So are you more nervous or excited?" Britt asks me between bites of pancakes.

"Excited for sure I'm really confident in my skills and I got on really well with Mr. Shaw so as long as I do my thing I'll be good."

"Yeah and we both know how good you are at doing your thing, I'm gonna go shower I should be done before you leave."

After I finish eating I wash the few dishes before heading to get dressed. I've decided I'm gonna rock the Bette Porter look in a tailored women's suit. Just as I finish getting dressed Brittany comes out of the bathroom dressed in my oversized Columbia shirt.

"Look at you all professional in your suit, if you didn't have to leave I'd show you how much I apperciate a woman in a suit." God oh God does she apperciate a good suit in Glee club we did Michael Jackson's music and let me say once she saw me in my suit she was more than apperciative. Hell now I wanna stay.

"Well you could always show me really quick."

"If my memory serves me correct last time was anything but quick now get before your late, you have a world to take over." She tells me leaning in for a kiss.

"Fine fine fine I love you and tonight for sure." I tell her as I head out the door.

So far there are about twenty-five of us sitting in a conference room which is mostly silent minus a few hished conversations here and there. So far I've met a few people; a red head named Taylor who is a total les, Dominic a fello latino, Kim a Brooklyn native who went to Stanford, and then Eric who at face value appears to be the male Rachel just more law and philosphy and less Broadway. Michelle and I exchanged hellos which she tried to turn into a full blown conversation but was quicky rebuffed.

At exactly 9 A.M. in walks Samantha Washington one of the founding partners of E.S.W.

"Now I take it you all have had a chance to get to know each other. If not that's fine out of 25 people in this room you will only need to remeber one other person who if you are choosen will be joining you here as an employee. You all are the best of all the applications and some where so special they were hand selected. We know your all smart and well at what you hope to do however remebering old cases isn't what we're going to require of you. We need that something extra so we are going to work you to the point of mental exhaustionn demanding all your time. So forget all about your boyfriends, girlfriends, and friends you will need to eat sleep and breath this internship. If you can survive all that plus the final assignment then you will be asked to stay on if not I'm sure you'll find a good job somewhere else. So who's ready to get started?"

It's been 10 hours and we are just being dismissed. I have such a headache all I want to do is go home and sleep. We had to read file after file discussing the merits of this and that bill and their social and economic impacts.

After literally dragging myself up the steps, I open the front door to find Brittany sitting on the couch watching TV. I go over throwing body across her lap.

"Hey baby how was your day?"

"Ugh my head hurts today was information overload. They told us that tomorrow amd everyday until we catch up on all their past and present cases we'll be doing the samething."

"Well I think I promised you some suit apperciation this morning." She tells me keaning down to kiss me.

"B I can't believe I'm about to say this I'm too tired to walk to bed let alone have sex tonight."

"What Santana the sex machine Lopez is too tired? Well how about we do something that will cure your headache and all you have to do is sit there."

"Well I don't know I mean I guess if you want." I tell her pretending to be not that into it but I'm still like a teenage boy if a girl wants to suck my dick there is no way I am not both ridiculously excited and a ver very willing participant.

"Right like you don't enjoy it." She says while leaning in closer before kissing me.

**Author's Note**  
>So here's chapter14 now I planned on writing a sex scene at the end but I am so damn lazy today. Until next time folks<p> 


End file.
